


I Already Knew - A Shippuden Fanfic

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Nara Shikamaru
Kudos: 6





	I Already Knew - A Shippuden Fanfic

"Perfect!" Hiashi and Hinata exclaim in unison.

Neji had asked the two of them to make him look like a girl. Not because of a dare, no. He asked out of his own free will.

"Now Shikamaru will surely go on a date with you!" Hinata tells her cousin.

Yes. That's why. Neji is in love with Nara Shikamaru. He has been for awhile. Neji just can't get over the Shikamaru's lazy persona and beautiful eyes. Whenever he speaks it's a matter of seconds before the long-haired male melts from the voice.

Hinata had delt with Neji's hair. She did a hot crossed bun and added someone butterfly hair accessories. Hiashi did his clothes and makeup. "Guys, I'm still too shy to ask him out..." Neji mutters in embarrassment.. Hinata and Hiashi share a look before nodding. "We figured that so we got Naruto to go and tell Shikamaru that one of the Hyuuga clan girls has fallen in love with him," Hiashi informs. Neji opens his mouth to speak but the door flies open.  
  
The family turns to the door to see Naruto dragging a tired Shikamaru in. "Here she is! She's the one who wants to go to the festival with you!" Naruto exclaims, pointing at Neji. Neji turns bright red. He hadn't expected himself to be this embarrased when Shikamaru sees him dressed up. Shikamaru just stares at Neji in awe. Naruto starts to get impatient. "Say something!" He exclaims. Shikamaru shakes his head to snap out of it. "R-Right. I'm Shikamaru Nara- wait, you already knew that, didn't you?" Shikamaru says sighing. "Actually, no. I just listened to my... sister tell stories about you. I fell in love because of them," Neji says nervously. Hinata giggles, stopping herself so she doesn't start out-right laughing.  
  
Hinata elbows Neji. "A-And I'm Nena Hyuuga!" Neji exclaims. There's an awkward silence before Naruto gets impatient again. "Well, Shikamaru will come and pick you up tonight. Isn't that right?" He says. Shikamaru nods. "Uhm... I have stuff to do now. Cya," Shikamaru says, hurrying out of the house.  
  
It's quiet for about 30 seconds before Naruto starts laughing. "You sure had him fooled!" He exclaims, holding his stomach so he doesn't fall over, "anyways, I'm rooting for you!" The blond male leaves, causing Neji to sigh. "They grow up so fast. But I never would've guessed Shikamaru would be the lucky guy," Hiashi fanboys. "Please stop, dad..." Hinata mutters.  
  
Evening comes faster than Neji had expected. He changes into a pink floral kimono Hinata fixes his hair up a bit.  
  
Hiashi waits outside next to Neji. "You better act lady-like. My daughter didn't teach you all of those things for nothing yesterday," Hiashi says in a threatening tone. Neji swallows hard and nods. Shikamaru comes, dressed in a plain navy blue kimono. Neji turns bright red once again after seeing the boy. "Nara boy, I will hunt you down and mercilessly end you if you disappoint my daughter tonight!" Hiashi threatens. Shikamaru mutters an "I'll try" before holding out a hand to Neji. Neji slowly puts his hand on Shikamaru's and the two head off.  
  
"To think Hinata talks about me when I'm not even on her team. And to think I attracted such a pretty girl," Shikamaru mutters to himself, thinking Neji didn't hear. Neji heard it put quickly brushes it off as Shikamaru thinks he is a woman.  
  
"Are you hungry, Nena?" Shikamaru asks. Neji nods. Shikamaru finds a takoyaki stand and buys some for the both of them. They quickly find a bench to sit on together. "Do you... work out?" Shikamaru asks, "because I can tell." Neji nods quickly, turning red because Shikamaru is looking at his body.

The two continue to look around, enjoying themselves. "Oh this popsicle is so cute!" Neji says, distracted. "Do you want it?" Shikamaru asks from behind him. "Yes. Let me just-" "I'll pay." Neji watches as Shikamaru hands the owner of the stall some money and gets the popsicle. They play a few games before heading to the centre to watch the fireworks. "They're so pretty!" Neji exclaims. Shikamaru brings Neji closer to him and whispers in his ear, "not as pretty as you, Neji."  
  
Neji's ears feel as if he's underwater. The fireworks and sounds of people talking is muffled. Shikamaru turns to Neji and his eyes widen. Neji notices him open his mouth and he looks like he's shouting. Not long after, black fills Neji's vision and he passes out.  
  
"...ji..."  
"Neji..."  
  
Neji comes back to his senses. They look to be in someone's room.. "Good grief. You scared me," Shikamaru says, hugging the boy. "Where am I?" Neji asks. "This is my room. My parent's are out so I was able to get you in without any questions." Shikamaru squeezes Neji tightly. "I freaked out. You started to turn so pale that your face had a yellow hue. Then next thing I knew, you were on the ground out cold..." Shikamaru admits.

Neji then realises that Shikamaru might know now. "Uhh... aren't you mad at me?" Neji whispers. Shikamaru pulls back. That's when Neji sees how wet his face is and his puffy, red eyes. "Mad about what? The fact that you passed out on me? I was scared, y'know!" Shikamaru shouts. "No, about me lying!" Shikamaru slowly but surely starts laughing. "Did you really think I didn't know? It was obvious. Though, it was a good excuse to go on a date with me. I would've said yes even if you didn't play dress-up," he jokes. Neji puts his hands on his warm face, "you're so mean, you know that? Jerk!" "Neji, move your hands. Come on, you were attempting to decieve me first," Shikamaru says in his usual, bored tone. "No no no! I'm upset so I won't!" Neji whines. Shikamaru plugs his ears. "Ugh. You're such a bother."  
  
Shikamaru forecfully moves Neji's hands from his face. "What do you want? I don't want to see you right now..." the boy with the longer hair mutters. Shikamaru leans down and connects his lips with the boy. He instantly sticks his tongue in, asserting his dominance. Neji pushes Shikamaru back. "Good. Now that you're longing for something more, I get to have my way," Shikamaru mutters before continuing.


End file.
